bojackhorsemanfandomcom-20200223-history
Tracy (Adoption Caseworker)
Tracy is a recurring character in ''BoJack Horseman''. Her first appearance is in ''The Light Bulb Scene'', in Season 5. She is the disinterested adoption caseworker assigned to Princess Carolyn. Physical Appearance Tracy is a young, tall human woman who's long dark brown hair is tied in a ponytail. She wears a deep burgundy lipstick. She bears a bit of resemblance to Stuart. She wears a white shirt dress that falls above the knee length with maroon and purple stripes on the sleeves and bottom with a dark purple button-down collar, yellow socks, and white tennis shoes. Under her shirt dress she wears the left half of a medallion with her family's crest on it. Personality Tracy is a rude and sarcastic woman who works as an adoption caseworker. She seems disinterested in her work and is generally uncaring towards her clients. However, in ''The Stopped Show'','' she is given some shred of sympathy. She tells Princess Carolyn if she's too busy to be a mom she doesn't have to be one—as her own mother worked all the time, when she was a kid. This made her feel alone and isolated growing up. Background Season 5 '''Tracy' is introduced to Princess Carolyn by Mikhaela in ''The Light Bulb Scene''. After a heartfelt pep talk from Mikhaela, the lady she meets with, Princess Carolyn pays the adoption agency $60,000 dollars in order to adopt a child but gets duped and stuck with a lazy, rude caseworker named Tracy. Throughout all her and Princess Carolyn's interactions together, it's clear Tracy has no interest in her work, or the case she is handling. She mistakenly thinks Princess Carolyn is a birth mother and then makes rude remarks about her being old. When telling Princess Carolyn Sadie is going to keep looking for a mother, she admits she lies to the mothers she works with when she says situations like this are not their fault. This is followed by Tracy telling Princess Carolyn, "it’s not your fault" in a sarcastic manner. In ''Ancient History'', Princess Carolyn ''is on a date with Ralph Stilton when she gets a call from Tracy about another potential birth mother Bridget. Princess Carolyn starts to panic, but Ralph calms her down and tells her he'll drive her and take the car seat with them. Ralph drives Princess Carolyn to the hospital. He tells her he can't believe she's adopting, because she was so adamant about having the baby herself, even though he actually suggested adoption—she only decided on it after they broke up. Princess Carolyn and Ralph apologize to each other, and Ralph says she'll be a great mom. Princess Carolyn in return says someday he'll be a great dad. Princess Carolyn is at St. Bernard Medical Center with Ralph. They talk about their breakup, and how Princess Carolyn wanted Ralph to call her after they broke up. Ralph said, he assumed she didn't want to talk to him, as she had told him to get out of her apartment. Princess Carolyn jokes, that the lesson of this, is to never listen to her. Tracy comes and takes her to see her new baby. Princess Carolyn cradles the baby. The birth mom, Bridget, says she was nervous and felt guilt about adoption, but she's happy that her son is going to a good family—thinking that Ralph and Princess Carolyn are together. Ralph agrees with what she said, but Princess Carolyn tells him not to lie. Ralph says he wants them to be a family because they wanted it a year ago and he still wants it. However, Princess Carolyn tells him that she's ready to do this by herself because raising and loving the baby will give her the power to do so. Unfortunately, this inspires Bridget to want to raise her son on her own, so she asks for the baby back. In [[The Stopped Show|''The Stopped Show]], Tracy visits Princess Carolyn, who is dealing with a PR crisis, on the set of Philbert to tell her she needs to be in North Carolina, as Sadie, who is in labor, decided to give Princess Carolyn her baby. Princess Carolyn assures her that she needs to handle the PR problem first, and afterward, she'll catch the first plane to North Carolina. Tracy tells her if she's too busy for a child, she won't give it the attention it deserves. In a rare moment of sincerity from Tracy, she reveals her own mother worked all the time, making her feel all alone. She never met her dad or twin brother, because their parents separated when they were babies, leaving her with half of a gold medallion. Stuart interrupts her saying her story is boring, and who hasn't been separated from their twin and still wears their half of a medallion. He then reveals he wears the matching half to Tracy's medallion but they don't catch on. Tracy tells Princess Carolyn that her point is not every woman is meant to be a mom, and maybe she should just live her life. Princess Carolyn starts freaking out, and orders Tracy to leave, as the interview is about to start. reunited however, neither seemed to have caught on despite seeming to own halves of the same medallion. ]] Trivia * On Princess Carolyn's phone, she is listed as "unhelpful adoption person." * It's possible she might be Stuart's long-lost twin sister seeing that they both own halves of what appears to be the same medallion. Category:Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Alive Category:Recurring characters